Descendant
by The Girl with a Psychic Paper
Summary: Amy's granddaughter, Ashley and her friend, Liza find themselves traveling with the Doctor after being attacked by an alien. When Liza discovers a power that many would kill for, she finds herself chased by an old enemy of the Doctor. The Master, determined to have her on his side, crashes the TARDIS, putting the girls in more danger then they have ever dealt with before.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this originally started out as just a story. I was going to write a story about a girl with a weird name who is waiting for something to happen. When it does, she is completely unprepared. Then I saw the opportunity and took my chances. It might become a crossover later on, but so far, it's just Doctor Who.**

* * *

Liza's POV

I jerk myself awake as my phone rings. I check the number. I don't know it. I sigh and roll off the bed, nearly tripping over the stacks of books in the process. Sometimes I think I should clean up. Yeah right.

I pop my neck and shrug my shoulders to release the stiffness that always seems to be there. I check the calendar. What day is it again? Friday. Class. Ugh. I look at the clock. 6:30. Seriously? I silently curse my caller. I know from experience that there is no sleep for me once I wake up, so I settle in bed and read. The rustle of pages comforts me, and with any luck, I might doze off, if I wasn't in the best part of the book. I have read it about ten times, but it still makes me shiver.

My phone rings again. It's the same number as before. They just don't get the message. If they call one more time, I'll actually consider answering it. Now that my mind is on the caller, I know there is no chance for me to focus on the book. I put it down and glance out the window. No one. I silently open the window and climb out onto the roof. The warm spring air greets me, wrapping around me like a blanket.

"Liza, come on. " I look back. It's my roommate.

"I'll be up in a minute!"

"But-"

"Abigail! In a minute!"

She smirks. "Whatever." I wonder sometimes if she was possessed before birth, and that's why she's so evil. Who knows? Knowing her...

I climb back inside. Is it 7:00 already? I must have dozed off. The phone rings again.I'm already there. The same number again. _Fine,_ I think, _I'll tell them to go away._ I answer it.

"Hello?" I hear an audible sigh of relief on the other side.

"Good. It's you."

"Who is this?"

"It's me! I have to- never mind. They-"

"Look, I think you have the wrong number."

"Isn't this-" The line goes to static. I wonder how he got my number. I shake my head; it doesn't matter.

"Liza, how many times did I tell you to throw away your old food?"

"Um, a lot?"

"Yeah, a lot! So why didn't you do it?"

"Oh, would you look at the time! Time to go!" I'm so immature sometimes. I hurry down the hallway before I hear her response. I zip open my backpack, revealing my wallet. Starbucks it is. As I walk, I think. In my book the hero is a boy who thought he was normal and became the hero. If only real life was like that. I would give almost anything to be someone special. But what would I do? I'd like to think I would be brave, but this is me. I'd probably curl up in a ball and hide. I'm no hero.

I pull out my phone and call Ashley. She picks up after the third ring. "What's up?"

"Can you meet me at Starbucks? I'll buy you a coffee."

"Done."

I smile as I walk in. Of course she's already here. I walk over. "Eager much?" She grins. "Okay what coffee do you want?"

"Black. Like my soul." I sigh and march up to the counter.

"Um... I'd like an egg and cheese sandwich and two coffees: black, two sugars and one just black."

I get the order a few minutes later. I pay and walk back. "Thank you."

I glare at her, "Next time, it's on you."

"Whatever you say." She laughs evilly. Ugh.

Later in class, I hang out with my friends, obsessing over fictional characters. We joke and boast about all of our trinkets and argue about which fandom is better than the others, with me as the mediator, seeing as I am part of all of them. That's right. If the apocalypse comes, we will be the ones arming ourselves with shiny things and sticks. We need help.

I walk back, letting the fresh air clear my head, and think about this morning. The caller seemed so urgent. Obviously had the wrong number, but still. I think absently of calling him back. Yeah, no. I guess I'm just going to go back to normal, old me. The only reason I'm still thinking about it is that it's the first thing that's happened to me in a very long time. If only I knew-

_WHAM!_ Someone slams into me. I am about to topple over when the stranger grabs me by the wrist. He pulls me up onto my feet and throws me across his shoulder like a rag doll. I scream and beat my fists against his back weakly. I am startled, and nothing I do is going to help. I try to roll off, but he just drags me back. I don't know what is happening.

Suddenly I am thrown down with so much force I am stunned. A hand tightens on mine. I know it. Ashley. "Come on! We've got to go."

"But what about-"

"I knocked it out. Don't you love hammers?"

"What do you mean by _it_?" Then I see it. It wasn't a man. The face is strange and slightly orange. It has a disfigured face and is drooling green... stuff. "Oh. Wait. Where did you even get a hammer?"

"The garage was open, I thought fast. Sue me."

We run. We run until we can't anymore and it hurts to move or breath or do anything. I don't know what is happening. I don't I don't I don't. A man runs up to us. He has great hair and is wearing... WHAT IS HE WEARING?! Who even wears a bow-tie? Seriously?

Ashley is unfazed by the clothes. "Who are you?" He is gaping at her openly. I get that she is attractive. She has bright, curly red hair and blue eyes, but seriously? We don't even know who he is! Then I notice something almost like pain in his eyes. She doesn't notice.

He doesn't answer but softly whispers to himself. "Amy."

"Who are you?" She repeats.

"What? Oh. I'm the Doctor." A brief flicker of recognition crosses her face.

"Doctor who?" I ask.

"Exactly."

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool."

I am no less confused. "Who are you?" he says.

She is about to answer when I glare at her. Why are we talking to a complete stranger? She ignores me. "I'm Ashley, and this is Liza."

"Short for Elizabeth?" He asks me.

"Elizabella, actually."

"Cool." Ashley's mouth quirks slightly for a second. I must have imagined it. I'm about to keep going when he stops us.

"Just out of curiosity, did you happen to notice anything odd?"

I glance at her, and I see she is not as confused as me. Of course she isn't. "We did actually." I pipe up. He turns to me. "I was attacked by something." He mutters to himself under his breath. "What?"

"It has your scent. You're not safe here." He makes a grab for my hand, but I pull away.

"What makes you think I trust you?"

He turns to Ashley. "Please." He whispers, barely audible.

She nods and turns to me. "You remember my grandmother?" I nod. She'd died the year we graduated high school. "She used to tell us stories and show us pictures when we were little. Stories about her Raggedy Man, the Doctor. I never believed them, but Granddad would tell them too. The thing is, he looks exactly like the pictures. Do you remember the stories, Liz?" I nod, just now remembering. Amelia Williams was Ashley's grandmother and would tell the best stories of a man who traveled the stars in his blue box that was bigger inside then out. I smile at the memory.

"So you think this is him?" I glance at the Doctor. Could it really be him? The Raggedy Man? I used to have dreams that he was real, and now here he is, if Ash is right.

"I don't think. I know." I look into her eyes and see it. If this is him, then of course, we have no choice but to trust him. And we have no choice but to accept that I am in danger. I look at the Doctor and nod.

"Alright. Let's go." I say.

He gives us a goofy grin. "Come along Pond." He grabs our hands and we run. We run until we reach a box. A blue box, just like the drawings. If my memory is correct, the TARDIS.

"It's real."

He grins. "That's right. Real she is!" Then he opens the door.

"What the-"

"Go ahead. I've heard it all."

I look around. I turn to him and grin. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The expression on his face is enough to brighten the rest of my day. "Right! Let's go somewhere safe, shall we? I've got the perfect place." He smiles a crazy smile and begins pushing buttons. He pulls a lever and-

The TARDIS shakes. I don't know what is happening. I can tell neither does the Doctor. "_What is going on?!" _ I am falling, tumbling head over heels. I hear a scream as I slide. I realize it's me screaming. _How did this happen?_ I hear the thought, but it is not mine. The last thing I see is Ashley standing, somehow, still, shocked, before I hit my head, and my world goes black.

* * *

Ashley's POV

The TARDIS is shaking, shuddering, and I am the only one left standing. I don't know how, but it's as if the shaking has no affect on me. I hear Liz scream. I look for her, panicked, in time to see her pass out.

I run to her and shake her gently. "Liz? Liza wake up. Come on." She doesn't stir. I move to the Doctor. "Doctor? Are you okay?" He is still as well. I look up and shout. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

To my surprise, there is an answer. The door opens, and my aunt, of all people, steps through.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Her voice is worried as she rushes over to me.

"I was going to ask the same to you!"

She sees Liza and the Doctor passed out on the floor. It isn't Liza she kneels next to the Doctor. "Sweetie?"

At her voice, he wakes up. "River?"

"Hello, Sweetie." She smiles at him, and I see a side to her I never knew before. She turns back to me. "TARDIS distress signal. It called me. What are you doing here?"

The Doctor speaks before I can reply. "It was my idea. I Lefrogen attacked her friend. I was going to get them somewhere safe."

"And look where that ended!" She says. "If we don't get out of here soon, the Master could blow us up!"

This startles him. "He's dead." I can tell he is trying to convince himself. "He has to be."

"Obviously not! He stopped your TARDIS!"

"Hold on. Who?" I ask. "Who's the Master, and what is a Lefrogen?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain later. The thing we have to do now is get off."

I look at Liza. She's beginning to stir. I rush to her side. "Liz? Come on, wake up."

She smiles tiredly. "What's your aunt doing here?"

"No idea."

Aunt River laughs softly. "It's a long story that Amy and Rory probably told you both, and you've long forgotten. I might tell you someday, but not now. At the moment, we should get out, before the TARDIS does something strange. She isn't herself."

"What?"

"She doesn't usually crash land. She lands nicely somewhere we aren't usually trying for." The Doctor explains. We look at him blankly. "It's spacey-wacey!"

I roll my eyes. River grabs me and the Doctor half-carries Liza out of the TARDIS. We close the door behind us-

and almost fall off a cliff. I shriek; if Liz wasn't awake before, she is definitely awake now. Funny how almost dying can do that to you. I try not to look down, and see that Liz is green. She doesn't do well with heights. I don't think I will either, after this. We move away and keep going.

"Where's the nearest town?"

"I think it's about..." The Doctor looks around. "That way." I look. I can just see smoke over a line of trees. I begin to notice where we are. Though the desert below the cliff was cracked and barren, the foliage here is lush and very, very green.

"Where are we?" I'm breathless. I've never seen anywhere so beautiful. It doesn't seem real.

"I'm not sure. Let's find out." He grabs my hand and pulls me along behind him. Liza smiles and laughs; River is telling her a story. I'm not sure when I started calling her "River" instead of "Aunt River," but it feels right. Liza is telling River what happened this morning. Was it only this morning? It feels longer...

"Ashley!" I look at him. "What's your last name."

"Williams."

"No, it's Pond."

"What?" I'm surprised. "No! It's not."

"Yeah, it is." He smiles, and I can't help but grin back. I feel cold. Then Liza screams. It's a sound that makes me freeze, a sound that wipes the smile off our faces. It is blood-curdling and full of unimaginable pain. She falls to the ground, clutching her head, and doesn't stop the horrible, terrifying screaming.

* * *

Liza's POV

Make it stop make it stop make it stop! It hurts. I can't breathe. My head feels like it's being crushed from every angle possible and still more. I hear screaming. It's a terrible noise; why won't it end? I realize it's me. My head... My thoughts string together. It won't stop won't stop. My face is hot and wet. I must be crying. I don't care. I don't care. I want this to end. Where am I? I don't know. A sound I didn't think possible escapes my lips. It hurts it hurts it hurts. I can vaguely hear Ashley calling my name. I have to get to her, have to get back. My head... What is going on? It hurts. It's horrible. Excruciating. I scream. I can't stop. _Who is doing this? _I don't know, but it's someone. I can feel it. There is another mind pressing against mine. It's not sane it's not right it's not normal. I can hear it. How can I hear it? I push. I push against the force. It is trying to harm me and my friends. I won't let it I won't let it I won't-

My eyes flutter open. The pain is gone. It is paradise. I am gasping for breath. "LIZ!" I am tackled in a bear hug. I try to push her off, but am too weak. The Doctor pulls her off.

"Careful, now. She's probably exhausted." He helps me up. "What happened."

"Someone was there. In my head. I could feel it. It was hurting me, it wasn't sane. I-I don't know who, but the mind was twisted. It was reaching out to us, testing us. I guess I failed, huh?" I try to laugh, but it comes out all wrong. I sound like a dying cat. The Doctor's face is worried. He steadies me.

"No, I think you were the one who passed."

"What do you mean?"

"He was testing our minds for abilities. Things we don't always know about. The rest of us felt cold, a shiver, but you were affected completely. I think..." He trails off._ Can you here this, Liza?_

I jump. "How did you do that!" _How did your voice get in my head?_

"I thought it." He says it softly. "You can hear things others can't sometimes. You can send and receive thoughts."

"What?"

"You can occasionally hear people's thoughts. You can send thoughts."

"So how did only I feel him?"

"He felt you. That's why he tested us. He wanted to know how powerful you were."

"I guess he was disappointed, then."

The Doctor shakes his head. "No, I doubt he was." He says. "You fought him off. No one can do that." He lets this sink in. "He'll likely come back for you."

"But who is he?" Ashley asks.

"The Master." The Doctor says. This is hard for him. I can feel it. I can feel a memory of his. He is supposed to be dead. "Though I suppose you know him as Harold Saxon, former prime minister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! Here's chapter 2, and there's going to be a plot twist! Feel free to review! Don't flame, but criticism is welcome! Enjoy the chapter! Some of this might be OOC because I don't know how to write from their point of view, but I am trying. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll try to put another one up soon.**

* * *

Liza's POV

Harold Saxon? That crazy guy? How could he be anything special? "Liza, if it's the Master, you have to be trained."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your mind. It's strong, but vulnerable, so, so vulnerable. He can hurt you. You, more than any of us."

No. I don't want that pain ever again. "What do I have to do?"

"Imagine your mind is a net. Now think about other minds as little butterflies."

"Doctor? Can you do this another way?"

"Right. Sorry. Think. Imagine that your mind is flexible. You can only stretch it so far. Reach out with it. Are you doing that?" A rush of thoughts tumbles in to my head. They all sound like a voice, the voice of the thinker. River is on guard. Ash is worried. The Doctor is thinking about Amy and Rory. Huh.

"Yeah. Did you really make Big Bang Two?" He smiles.

"Well, there goes the next step. Once you can feel the mind, you can look around. Anyway, you can guard your mind. Picture yourself surrounded by something unbreakable. What are you picturing?"

"That we're in a zombie apocalypse bomb shelter."

"Well, that is a first." I smile. "That is definitely one way to put it. Nobody has ever done it that quickly. Congratulations." I smile at him gratefully. "Thanks."

"I mean it. I've never even heard of it." I can see and feel his wonder. I try my best to ignore it, but being a telepath really doesn't help when you need it to. I sigh. I grab Ashley's hand and we keep walking.

"We'll be okay." I say it for her sake, but I don't believe it. Nothing can make me believe it, not until we are safe for a long time.

"Liza, I need you to reach out. Try and see if he's watching us." I feel out, reaching out in tendrils. It comes to me in a flash. He's sending me something. The Master is trying to communicate with me. I concentrate, trying to see it.

_If you want the others to live, meet me here in half an hour._ I glance at the Doctor. He wouldn't let us get hurt, would he? _The Doctor would be trapped, no way to save you. I could torture him; letting his hearts slowly give out, letting him regenerate again and again. Or you could come. Don't tell the others._ I gasp. That did seem rather tempting now. I don't want to scare them. The Doctor looks at me.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The Doctor's POV

I'm worried about Liza. She has had a distant look ever since I asked her to reach out three minutes ago. I realize the Master probably threatened her. She's going to go. I can't let that happen. But how can I stop it? I can't hold her against her will, but he can't take her so that he can manipulate and hurt her. I can tell that River is thinking along the same lines, but she's known her for her entire life, unlike me. She has more at stake. I feel like I am being pulled in all of these directions, and I find that I don't know where to turn. I run my hand through my hair, thinking. I call on past memory, but I find nothing. The Master's plans always have one flaw, but I know I won't find it yet. There is no way to stop this, and that, of all of the things so far, scares me. I'm frightened; we all are, for her. If he takes her, who knows what he will do. Hurt her. Manipulate her. If the Master had a power like hers at his disposal… She won't cooperate. She can't. I pretend to sonic the area for life, but instead turn on a never-used setting on her phone. It turns on silently, and now I can hear everything that goes on. I tuck my sonic back in its pocket, shaking my head for effect. They seem to buy it. I look not at Liza, but at Ashley. Everything about her screams Pond. She has Rory's eyes, Amy's completion and hair color, but River's type of hair. She looks like Amy most of all. I miss her; I miss her so much. She could always find a way to make anybody laugh. I wish I could at least visit her, but that would tear a hole in reality. Sometimes I almost do it anyway.

Liza is staring at us like she's trying to memorize our every asset. No matter what I do, she'll still go. A minute passes.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I'm worried about Liza. She's been so distant these past five minutes. This Master guy probably threatened her. She's going to leave. How can I stop her? I need to knock her out. What? No! I can't do that. No. New plan. I need to restrain her. No! I can't hold my friend captive. He's going to force her to help him. He'll hurt her. I try to hold back tears. Another minute passes.

* * *

River's POV

I'm worried about Liza. She's been so distant these past eight minutes. He must have threatened her. I can't let her go. I just can't. There has to be a way to stop her. I could try to convince her, but I know she's so stubborn. She probably thinks she fooled us. He'll try to hurt her. She might try to talk him to death. No, she'd be too scared. Hmm… There has to be a way to stop her. I can't force her. I won't. The Doctor would never forgive me. I have to be careful. Dull doesn't matter. Careful, River, careful. You can't knock her out. You can't stop her. You can't stop her from going. Be rational and let her choose. You can't force her or knock her out.

I pull out my gun and shoot her with a tranquilizer.

* * *

Liza's POV

My lids are heavy, but I force them open. "Ash?" I try to say, but it comes out more like, "Whu?" They are crowded around me.

"Sorry about that." River says.

"Huh?" I meant to say something else, but hey, I've been drugged for who-knows-how-long.

"I had to drug you, so you wouldn't go running to the Master."

"How did you know?" Well, I can talk again. That's good.

"You aren't the best actress." I raise my eyebrow but say nothing.

"You can't believe anything he says, Liza. He'll only lure you into a trap." The Doctor says.

"I need to be alone for a bit. Think about things. You know?" The others look at the Doctor. He nods. They leave. Great. I try to tell myself to think about what I'm doing. Trap. That's all it can be. A trap. Don't go, I tell myself, don't go don't do it. I open the window and jump out. Why? I'm not fully sure. All I know is that I can't let him hurt my friends. From the sky, I can tell it's been hours. So much for in a half hour. I'm as good as dead.

I reach the clearing where I heard him, and immediately collapse onto the ground, holding my head.

_BA-BA-BA-BA! BA-BA-BA-BA! _That noise. It's not going to end. It hurts so badly. I'm gasping for air. I remember what the Doctor said and picture myself enclosed in a bomb shelter. It stops, leaving my lying on the ground, gasping for air.

I open my eyes and see someone is standing over me. It's a man with bleach-blond hair. He has greyish eyes that are glittering with interest, and his smile is nothing but evil. He is grinning at me. He crouches down next to me.

"Did you here it? The drums?"

I look at him, trying to stay silent, but I know the answer is written on my face.

"Ha! That's good. Very good, in fact. I don't think anyone knows just how powerful you are." Okay, this I was not expecting. A compliment? What is going on? I haven't gotten up yet. I stand up, brushing myself off.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

He stands. "Well, you see, what I want is for you to do something for me."

I glare at him.

"You've got this power. You could do anything with it once trained properly. You could have any kind of mind, even a Time Lord one. You're already half way there." I look at him, still not understanding. "With the proper technology, you could become one." My eyes widen as I realize what he means underneath the words.

"No."

"Yes." My world goes black.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I need to go in. I have to. How did we not notice the window! Finally, I ignore their protests and go in, finding an open window. "No! Nonononono!" I race to the window and look out. How long had she been gone? Could we catch her? I jump out before I can think things through and find myself heading to the clearing. She would. He probably threatened her with hurting us. I can't let him hurt her.

I'm crashing through the foliage, tumbling, standing, running. That's when it tackles me.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

I see something crash on top of her. I hear her scream. "Ashley!" I call after her. It's some kind of hairy beast, with talons about to rip at her. I run at it, pushing it off by surprise. It snarls and leaps at me. Its dead weight flattens me to the ground, but I roll over just as it swipes at my stomach. I kick at it, but it dodges. I hear Ashley screaming.

"River! Do something!"

"I can't! I might hit the Doctor!"

The rest of their words are lost in a series of yips and growls. It is circling me. I try to make a move just as it leaps onto me. The impact causes my head to hit the ground.

"Agh!"

It opens its mouth, and I know it is the end. Then there is a light and it falls to the side. I'm still dazed by the blow, but I know that I have to keep going. Liza's very existence is at stake.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I nod. I can tell they don't believe me, but they keep going. We don't really have a choice.

"How long to the clearing?"

"About three minutes." I try to give them hope, but I know that it is too late for saving her.

We hear a scream and run.

* * *

Ashley's POV

"No!" I can't let her be dead. Please let her not be dead. We are nearly there. Nononononono. "LIZA!" We burst through the trees to find her lying crumpled at the feet of a man that I recognize as Harold Saxon, except now his hair is blond. "Liza!" I ignore the protests of the Doctor and try to race to my friend's aid. River is holding me back, literally.

"NO! Let me GO!" I screech, fighting her. The Master looks up to see the sight of the Doctor behind River, who is barely holding me back.

"Ah. How nice of you to join us."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" I scream at him.

"Ashley, she's still alive. He isn't going to kill her."

"Then what will he do? Probably something worse." I break free and run to my friend's side. Being fit, I scoop her up and move her away from that… thing. He's fast, though, and trips me.

"No!" I scream. I cover Liza with my own body. "No! You can't have her."

"I'm afraid that isn't your choice. Now stop it, or I shoot." I see he has a gun pointed to my head. I don't care. I look at River, and she understands. Quick as a bird, she swoops down and grabs Liza. I sigh with relief and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Just make it quick."

"Ashley!" I hear the Doctor, but it feels like he's distant, fading. River is screaming and Liza is awake.

"No!" She screams.

"Liza, go!" I shout. I hear them running. I'm glad. I don't want them to see me like this. The Master doesn't notice, apparently.

I picture all of my good times with Liza and know that I just saved her. She'll live, and so will the others. I hear the trigger on the gun being squeezed and a shot with such power hits me. I know I have less than a second, but time is slowing. I have time to think: _Don't make it hurt._ Something collides with excruciating pain for less than a sliver of a second. Then my vision goes red and I fall, for what I know is the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been in England all week, so I didn't get a chance to write.**

**So this chapter starts kind of slow, so bear with me. It's mainly showing how much Ashley's death affected her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

Liza's POV

I can't believe it. We were running like Ashley said to do, and I thought that maybe she'd come back. Maybe she'd come running back to us, healthy and alive. Then we heard a gunshot. I knew somehow that it hadn't missed, that she's gone. There have been times when she almost died and I could feel it. There was this one time on the beach when she was caught by a riptide. She was saved just in time. I always knew she was okay, though. She's not okay. Tears stream down my face as a sob racks my body.

It was yesterday.

It was two days ago. River comes in, sad at the new loss she has to suffer. She tries to get me to come out. I don't. I barely eat. I can't handle this. I know that I've broken. I know that this is what the Master wanted. I can't help it.

It was three days ago. I won't come out for anything. They pass me my meals. I hardly eat them at all. I know it isn't safe for me to get off of the TARDIS, but I want to go home. At the same time, I don't because it would remind me of her. I feel like I am made of glass and I've been shattered into a million billion pieces.

It was four days ago. I feel as if I can't breath. She died for me. It was my fault she died. I went to him so she wouldn't get hurt. It should have been me. I haven't talked at all. I can only find it in me to cry. I…

It was five days ago. I would cry if I could, but I can't. I've run dry. I can't find it in me to even for to even force down the food they give me anymore.

"Liza?" I ignore the Doctor as his voice filters into my room. Odd. I haven't heard noise in shat seems like days.

"Liza!" I continue to ignore him.

"ELIZABELLA OPEN THIS DOOR!" Startled, I straighten and walk to the door. I open it.

"What." I say quietly.

He walks into the room and shakes me.

"Liza, wake up! You haven't been yourself! Would Ash-" His voice breaks. He clears his throat and tries again. "Would Ashley want you to be like this?"

My eyes widen. He actually said her name. And in the past tense. I bite my lip and slowly shake my head.

"Then come on. You need to get out of this room. I know it's hard, but you need to try to be better."

"I can't." I whisper.

"Liza. Liza, yes you can." He kisses my forehead.

An idea that I've been toying with comes to the front of my mind.

"Bring her back." I say quietly.

"I can't. It would create a paradox."

"No. We never saw her… We never…" I can't say it. "We… only heard it."

"But Liza, you know it." He points to my heart. "In here."

I was wrong. I can still cry.

"Please." I say through tears. "Please bring her back."

"I can't."

In anger I shove him out of the room. I know that what he says is true, but I can't help it. "Then what's the point of you?" I close the door, leaving a sad Doctor outside.

I turn my back and lean on the door.

"Ashley." I whisper to myself and sink to the floor.

The end of the fifth day passes.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

River and I sit together and talk about Liza.

"Doctor, I'm worried about her. She used to be so stubborn. She'd always have something to say. And now…" She trails off, a sad look in her eyes.

"I know. She wouldn't let me see her. She wanted me to bring her back."

River smiles sadly. "We all want her back. And you can't blame her for her behavior. This was only the first time she traveled with you. She hasn't seen death. They always wanted to travel with you, you know. Amy would tell them stories their entire lives of you."

I smile. "Amelia Pond. Making sure they continued the legacy." She laughs softly.

"You know," She says, "You-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Something hisses. I stand up, startled. The noise reverberates through the TARDIS, finding its way into every room. I hear a scream coming from Liza's room.

"Liza!" I say and run to her. She screams again. I open the door. The shadows around her are moving, twirling closer and closer to the terrified girl. It isn't Vastra Nerada, but I can tell that something is controlling them. I grab her hand and pull her out of the room. We run (Well, I run, she stumbles) Into the console room. She looks horrible. There are bags under her eyes, which are bloodshot and rimmed with red, and her hair is tangled and matted. The shadows are swirling around us.

"Doctor?" She asks, her voice slightly stronger than earlier. River runs over to us. She pulls Liza into a tight hug.

"Are you all right?" She nods. "Good." She looks at me.

"We have to leave the TARDIS." Liza nods.

"Liza-"

She points behind me. "Look!" I hear laughter. I whirl around, but nobody's there. Then the shadows begin to change. They swirl and begin to take form. The Shadow chuckles and moves forward.

"Run!" I yell. Liza follows at a fairly good pace. As soon as we stumble out of the TARDIS, we're greeted by-

The console room. We're back in the console room. I back out the door. Still the console room.

"Doctor?" Liza asks uncertainly.

"It's a loop. Someone's created a loop in my TARDIS!"

"What's a loop?" She asks.

"We can't get out." Her eyes widen.

"What can we do?"

I hate the words that come out of my mouth. I wish I could tell her good news so badly. She deserves the truth, though. So that's why I open my mouth and say:

"Nothing."

* * *

Liza's POV

At that moment, I know a lot of things. We're screwed. I'm scared. I've never been this scared before in my life. He's scared. River's scared. Something's off.

"What? But- but you're the _Doctor!_ You always have a plan! You always win!"

He shakes his head and sighs sadly. "I don't always win. In fact, I quite often lose."

"No. No, you don't." I know, everyone knows, that I'm trying to convince myself. The TARDIS shakes, making me fall. The Doctor pulls me back up.

"Liza." He whispers, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Then a shout comes from across the room.

"Get away from her!" I look up to see the Doctor and River run into the room. But that can't be. They're right here with me.

"Doctor?" I ask them both uncertainly. What is going on?

"Liza, get away from him! It's not really me." The Doctor not hugging me says. I take a step forward hesitantly. I look into his eyes then at the Doctor holding me. Making a decision, I rush forward, or try to. The River next to me melts into shadows. The fake Doctor grins like a shark and tightens his hold on me, not letting me run forward.

"Doctor!" I call out, frightened.

Shadows begin to swirl around the fake Doctor, melting him into the Shadow man we saw earlier. I struggle hard against his grip, but he pulls me closer against his surprisingly solid and cold chest.

"It was fun to pretend while it lasted." He says in silky voice, "But we really must be going." My eyes widen. The shadows are keeping the Doctor away. I can't get away and he can't reach me. That doesn't stop me from calling out.

"Doctor! River! Help!"

The Shadow chuckles and strokes my forehead. "Sleep." He commands. I don't want sleep. His voice speaks again, seeping into me. "Sleep." He murmurs soothingly again. His fingers trail gently over my face. I don't… "Don't fight." He whispers in my ear. My mind goes completely blank. I know that I should sleep. I need to sleep. My eyes close. I sink against the Shadow , nestling into him, and fall asleep.

* * *

***overly dramatic gasp* DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**If you like the story please follow/favorite. And review! When I get a review, I write faster! **


End file.
